


more than friends.

by kams_xx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anime, Best Friends, College, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kissing, Love, Mentioned Semi Eita, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Romantic Friendship, Swearing, semi eita ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_xx/pseuds/kams_xx
Summary: 𝐛𝐮𝐭 "𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬" 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭. ˚*  * 　　　 ⊹  ˚  .    　　.⊹  ·  ✧ 　　　*    *. 　　  ⊹  ✦  　 ✵  　　　　　** .　  ·. 　 　  *.iwaizumi x reader fan fiction // collegeau!P L A Y L I S T01 xo // nightly02 forrest gump // frank ocean03 something to tell you // haim04 tangled up in me // skye sweetnam05 feels like falling in love // the xcerts06 future starts slow // the kills07 your girl // violet days08 iris // phoebe bridgers + maggie rogers09 ribs // lorde10 dont run away // motte11 fallingforyou // the 1975mature content // angst, drinking, swearing, fluff* note: all characters have been aged up // basing kind of off the manga ages rather than the anime ages - please keep in mind.- - - -I do not own haikyuu or any of its characters.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 41





	1. 01

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝔁𝓸 - 𝓷𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓵𝔂

Your head was pounding. You could feel each pulse as you tried opening your eyes. You told yourself you should've stopped after the third shot of tequila last night, then maybe you'd wouldn't feel like absolute shit.

You took deep breaths, knowing this morning was going to be rough.

You could barely remember what happened the night before, too. Your mind started to relive the events from yesterday.

It was Halloween weekend, so obviously you and your roommates were going out that night. You hadn't put much effort into your costume though. You decided on a black crop top and yoga shorts, and had picked up a cat ears set from a convenience store that had a small costume section. You were sure the ears were for kids, but you didn't have time to find anything else.

You stood in line, only a few people deep, clutching your cat ears and waterproof eyeliner that you'd use to draw on whiskers. Impatient, you looked at your phone. It was almost 3pm and you only had a couple of hours to get back to your dorm, get ready, and pregame.

There were a couple of missed messages from your roommates telling you to hurry up, and one from someone you weren't expecting ...

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
the cat ears are cute

You felt your face scrunch up at the thought of someone watching you. Was it creepy? Yes. But you knew the number. At least you thought you did. You felt some familiarity when looking at it. It was one of the few you hadn't saved in your phone, but there were no previous messages to try and figure out the sender.

You sighed at the thought of trying to remember who it was. How could you be so stupid? This would be less weird if you had just saved a number like a normal person.

The line had only moved one person as you tried puzzling together who the texter could be.

y/n  
who is this?

The response came quick.

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
this is awkward .. take a guess

Take a guess?! You stared at your phone in disbelief. Was this person serious?

y/n  
i wouldnt be asking if i knew ...

You wanted to call them a dumbass or something. It irked you that someone would try and play games, especially when they were essentially creeping on you at the store.

You glanced around nonchalantly, hoping to see someone that might look familiar. But the store was pretty empty, except for the few people in line - none of which you knew.

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
sry. touched a nerve ig. i'll give you a hint. we have econ together

You let out a low groan. Econ, really? The one class you were taking as a filler course for the credits. You didn't want to take it, but there weren't any spots left in the other courses you considered taking. The worst of it all, was that it was an 8am. Did this person actually think you paid attention to the people around you that early in the morning, for a class you didn't even want to show up to?

y/n

no idea

You were sort of over this whole guessing game. If this person didn't want to tell you, then so be it.

You had finally reached the front of the line and paid for your things. You took your bag from the cashier, and headed on out of the store towards campus.

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
i'll see you later.

What the hell? What is with them? You kept rattling your brain for who it was.

Econ? There wasn't that many students in this class, but it could be literally anyone when you thought about it. But who would you have given your number to in that class?

\- - - -

You rolled over in bed. Your eyes opened slightly to see a mess of black over your pillow. Your body jerked up, causing you to become light headed. The nausea started to take over, and you felt yourself running to the closest trash can. You sat on the floor, arms and legs wrapped around the barrel and your face hanging over it. Nothing came out.

You took some deep breaths before finally looking up. Your heart dropped.

Where were you? This wasn't your room.

You scrambled to your feet despite the whiplash you felt. You circled the room looking to see exactly where you were. As you passed a mirror, you saw your refection. Your makeup had been smudged, but you whiskers and nose had stayed in place. You were somewhat grateful for the waterproof eyeliner you purchased.

Other than checking yourself out in the mirror, you noticed only a couple of things. One, there were physical therapy and sports science textbooks scattered on a desk. Two, this person liked volleyball. A lot. You laughed to yourself at how many high school memories seemed to be in this college dorm room. You glance at the bulletin board and see a picture of two guys wearing white and light blue uniforms.

Your breath started to quicken. All at once, you remember the phone number and you realized who's room you were in. The room started to spin as you heard the door click open. A lump in your throat had formed. When the door had opened, revealing who it was, you found yourself, face first in the barrel again.


	2. 02

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓰𝓾𝓶𝓹 - 𝓯𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓴 𝓸𝓬𝓮𝓪𝓷

"Oh, wow," you heard him say, almost annoyed.

Your head shot up. There he was. Iwaizumi Hajime. Towering over you, as you gagged into a bucket. Embarrassing was an understatement. 

"Oh wow, what?" You snapped, "Like I can control this.."

Your face immediately found the barrel again.

You could hear him start laughing uncontrollably. Of course this was funny to him. He always seemed to enjoy the aftermath of a night out. He didn't necessarily enjoy taking care of you, but he did enjoy the repercussions you endured from it. 

"Do you have water, anything?" You spoke into the bucket. You couldn't bare to look up at him. You just held out your hand, grabbing at nothing until he placed a water bottle into it.

You took a sip, swishing it around in your mouth, before spitting it into the trash bin. 

"This is cute. Watching you, dressed up like a cat, throwing up in my room." He didn't look like he was joking anymore. How he could go from giving you attitude, to laughing at you, back to the attitude always amazed you. 

"Shut up," you mumbled as you finally brought yourself to look in his direction.

He didn't pay much mind to you at this point. He was used to this. He laid down on his bed, one arm bent behind his head. The other hand held his phone above his face. 

"Why'd you delete my number again?" He asked. But before you could formulate a response, he cut you off, "You have to stop doing that and then act like you don't know who it is, it's pretty pathetic."

"It's not an act," You said as you laid backward onto the wooden floor. The coolness felt nice against your back. You crossed your arms over your face. The fluorescent lights were too bright to look at. "You go along with it every time, I think you enjoy it."

Iwaizumi smirked, but still wouldn't look over at you.

The silence filled the room to the point where you started to feel uncomfortable. Usually, it wasn't like this between you and Iwaizumi. But this time, it had been while since you last saw him. He had been away most weekends, and barely answered your messages. Not to mention, the last time he took care of you, you said something to him. He never told you what it was, and you couldn't remember. In turn, it caused a fight between you two.

A pain in your stomach appeared when you started to think about it. You couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell you. However, he never budged when you asked him. He would just go quiet, and it made you angry.

Maybe he would tell you now. It had been a few months since anything about that night was talked about. You had a right to know what you said to him, that caused him to shut down whenever you brought it up. As you go to open your mouth, Iwaizumi's face looked almost disgusted and he cut you off before you could say anything.

"Please, go wash your face. I can't look at you."

You cross your arms and pout, "You know what? No."

You could feel the heat in your face start to rise. You knew how to push his buttons. Being stubborn towards him always pissed him off. And since his comment pissed you off just as much, you decided to do the same to him.

He glared at you. His olive green eyes piercing right through you.

You pushed yourself off the floor and held your hands up in defense.

"Okay okay, calm down," you said sarcastically as you looked at yourself in the mirror again. You dragged your index fingers underneath your eyes, cleaning up any makeup that might have smudged. You fixed up your long (h/c) hair into a high ponytail since bedhead was apparent. Other than that, you thought you looked pretty decent considering your state this morning. 

"Where are my ears?" You said playfully, twirling around to face him.

Iwaizumi didn't take his eyes off of you as he reached over to his night stand, and then tossing your cat ears towards you.

As you placed them on your head, you smirked at him. You sauntered over to edge of the bed, and tilted your head. You peered down at him, and let out a small laugh. You could see him tense up at the way you looked at him.

"So the cat ears are cute, huh?"


	3. 03

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝔂𝓸𝓾 - 𝓱𝓪𝓲𝓶

7:30am. Monday.

You dragged your feet towards the lecture hall, coffee in hand. 8am's were the worst for you. You tried to avoid taking them whenever signing up for classes. However, this time it was unavoidable.

Your hair was thrown up into a messy bun, wearing only sweats and some slip on vans. You weren't trying to impress anyone. You didn't need to.

You took one of the seats in the back of the class. You still had a good fifteen minutes until class started, so you buried your head in the arms on your sweatshirt with you hood up.

Usually you would be right on time, as the professor started the lecture. But this morning, you were woken up at the crack of dawn by a message from someone who had more of a hold on you than anyone else. Every time they were back in town, you weren't yourself. You could feel it happen to, but you can never stop yourself. You start to distance yourself from everyone, while you stay by his side. The worst of it all is that you watch him flirt with other girls, and ignore you most of the time you are together. But he never fails to text you when he's passing through, just to make sure he's still able to pull you.

You take a deep breath. You want to tell yourself it'll be different this time. That you won't fall under his spell. But it's always easier said than done.

"Dressed up as usual," Iwaizumi said while taking the seat next to you. He always avoided you in this class, hence why you didn't put two-and-two together the other day.

Iwaizumi was dressed in dark jeans and a gray sweatshirt, with an oversized denim jacket over it. He looked more put together than you, and you didn't really have a comeback to his sarcastic comment.

You sighed, brushing him off, still not lifting your head from your arms.

"Oh," he started, "Is he back?"

You slowly lifted your head, and squinted your eyes at Iwaizumi with a confused look, "what?"

"You get this way anytime he's around, really annoying,"

"What do you mean I get this way?" At this point you were glaring at Iwaizumi the same way he does when you irritate him. I mean, you were aware things changed whenever this guy entered your life again. But he wasn't even here yet, and Iwaizumi was already noticing.

"I mean, you're not yourself." He didn't seem like he wanted to elaborate. You hated how Iwaizumi would never explain what he meant. He always said things as though you assumed what he was talking about. In this case, you did. You knew that you were a happier person, and you could feel yourself start to close off.

You didn't have a moment to respond. The professor walked into the room and immediately began the class.

You tore a sheet from your notebook and continued your conversation.

he texted me this morning

Without looking over, you slip the note onto his desk. Your fingertips grazed his as he took the note. You glanced over casually, and noticed that his face didn't give any inkling of emotion. He wrote down a response quickly and handed it back to you.

what did he say?

You weren't going to hide anything for Iwaizumi. He knew how this went. Whenever this guy was back in town, he would text you making you feel like you were the only girl he's been thinking about. Even though, you knew that wasn't the case, you would fall for it every time and everyone around you would have to pick up the pieces once he left.

that i better be waiting for him and he missed me

Iwaizumi's face scrunched up in disgust. He immediately began writing and tossed it back.

he's a piece of shit.

You chuckled a little under your breath. You knew that Iwaizumi knew it was bullshit.

i dont know what to do

You hesitantly slide the note back, knowing Iwaizumi wouldn't be happy you were asking him of all people to give you the answer. He most likely would tell you to get your roommates to help with the problem.

Deep down, you did know what to do though. But it wasn't easy for you to do it on your own. You felt guilty putting this burden on Iwaizumi to help you out of a situation you constantly found yourself in.

You heard Iwaizumi sigh. He tapped his pen and looked towards the front of the room. He wasn't writing back anymore. You at least hoped he would respond with something, even if it wasn't anything helpful. Then you would have the satisfaction of knowing he wasn't interested in getting involved.

You tried to focus your attention to the rest of the lecture. You had already missed most of it from writing notes and getting lost in your thoughts.

Once class was dismissed, Iwaizumi left without waiting for you. You gather your things, and rushed out the door to try and catch up with him.

"Hey!" You shouted once you spotted him a few paces ahead of you, "You're not even going to wait? And why didn't you write anything back?"

Iwaizumi stopped short.

"I don't know what to tell you, y/n. You do this every time. I think you should end things with him, but you won't. So why ask for advice when you aren't going to take it?"

You could feel heat rise in your body. You weren't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. But you could also feel yourself getting defensive. You didn't like being called out, especially by Iwaizumi. A pang of familiarity flowed through you as well though. It was almost like deja vu.

"I'm asking my friend, thinking maybe instead of being an ass for once, he'd be nice enough to not call me out and just help me."

"See. There you go again!" Iwaizumi raised his voice, but caught himself before speaking again, "Guilting me into making you feel better about your bad decisions. Why don't you start thinking about the people around you before you do something stupid again."

You could tell you were not longer talking about the same thing. This was a whole different conversation. This was the conversation you've been waiting for - wondering what caused a riff between you and Iwaizumi that night months ago.

But you're stubborn. You felt yourself start to move away. You picked up your pace towards the dorms. You didn't stay to try and figure out what was eating at Iwaizumi.

Selfish, you told yourself.

You take out your phone, and go to the message from this morning. A start typing feverishly.

how long until i see you?


	4. 04

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮𝓭 𝓾𝓹 𝓲𝓷 𝓶𝓮 - 𝓼𝓴𝔂𝓮 𝓼𝔀𝓮𝓮𝓽𝓷𝓪𝓶

You saw Iwaizumi in your 8am throughout the week. That was the extent of your contact with him. He avoided you every time he had a chance to speak with you.

You kept telling yourself that you needed to apologize to him. But part of you didn't want to. You knew he was right and you hated to admit that. The other part of you felt as though you were only apologizing because you wanted to know what happened between you two. Both were such selfish reasons.

You felt horrible. You slumped on the couch trying to convince yourself to do the right thing.

You roommate, Maeve, walked through the front door, barely paying any mind to your wallowing. Her long black hair was tied back into a low braid. She was dressed in all black and still had her waitress apron on from working the morning shift.

"Are you coming out with us tonight?" She asked while rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

"I don't know yet," you debated whether or not to tell her he was back in town. She would find out eventually. But after your conversation with Iwaizumi, what if her response was just as harsh.

"Oh?" She questioned, "Are you doing something?"

She was focused on digging her spoon into her strawberry yogurt as she took a seat on the couch next to you.

"Promise you won't get mad?" You said, almost pleading. But that was enough to make Maeve realize what was going on. Her eyes shot daggers into you, and she slowly slid her spoon out from between her lips.

"No, y/n. No. I'm not allowing it," She demanded as she wagged her spoon at you, "I'm not dealing with this again."

"What is with everyone?" You moaned, flailing backwards and crossing your arms into a pout.

"Everyone?" Maeve raised her eyebrows at you, "Who else knows?"

You twiddled your thumbs, and rolled your head in her direction.

"Iwaizumi."

His name almost came out in a whisper.

"y/n!" Her voice almost yelling your name, "Why do you keep doing this to him?!"

With her sudden burst of excitement, you started to hear footsteps from the floor above - meaning your other roommate was awake and making her way towards the commotion.

"What are you talking about?!" Your tone matched hers.

Before she could answer, Sara emerged from upstairs. You could tell she just rolled out of bed only a few minutes ago since her blonde hair and oversized t-shirt were disheveled. 

"What is going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"She's doing it again! He's back, and she's going to see him tonight!" Maeve exclaimed.

"I never said I was," you brushed off her comment. You knew you would be, but you didn't want to admit it to them. You obviously weren't happy with your decision, and the guilt started to eat at you.

"But you were thinking about it," Sara said as though she was reading your mind. She looked at you disappointingly, which made the guilt you felt even worse.

"And she told Iwaizumi," Maeve added, which caused Sara jaw to slightly drop.

"Come on, y/n!" Sara blurted out, suddenly matching Maeve in astonishment.

"What is the big deal?" You didn't understand why they kept yelling at you every time Iwaizumi's name was mentioned.

"You are honestly clueless," Maeve stated, "he likes you, y/n. Are you that dense?"

You wouldn't look at them. Your eyes focused on the floor in-between them. Iwaizumi liked you. Your mind couldn't wrap around the thought. Of course the idea of you two together crossed your mind in the beginning. But as you slowly became friends, you never wanted to ruin anything between you by taking it further. He was always there for you, and you liked that about him.

"No," you whispered. You mostly didn't want it to be true. You felt like it would complicate things. You knew you'd start thinking about Iwaizumi differently, and you were content with how things were now.

At least, that's what you told yourself.

"Yes," Maeve rebutted, grabbing onto your shoulders, her bright blue eyes seemed to darken the longer you looked into them, "You need to start accepting it as fact. You've been playing with him ever since that night a few months ago. It's not fair to him."

Your eyebrows scrunched together. How come you felt so out of the loop with everything?

"What do you," you hesitated for a second, almost scared to ask, "what do know about that night?"

Your voice was hushed, and your eyes were almost sad while looking at her. You remembered bits and pieces, but nothing in your mind made sense as to what could've one wrong that night. She could tell by your demeanor that something wasn't adding up for you. She gasped slightly and let go of you.

"Do you seriously not remember?" Maeve sighed.


	5. 05

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵𝓼 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 - 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔁𝓬𝓮𝓻𝓽𝓼

f l a s h b a c k

"I want to go back to your place, Iwa," you pleaded, as you came back to the table with your drink. You took a long sip of your drink before placing it on the edge of the table and started tracing your finger around the rim.

Iwaizumi glanced up at you, noticing you leaning your body closer to him. It was a little too close for comfort for him. 

"You know there's more than just me and you here, right?" Iwaizumi motioned across the table to Maeve and Sara, who were enjoying the show you had been putting on all night.

"Iwaaa," you whined as you circled behind him, and wrapped your arms around his waist. You brushed the tip of nose against neck, as you brought your lips to his ear and whispered, "Let's leave together."

His body tensed up. He wasn't used to you flirting with him that way that you were. You usually teased each other, but every thing you guys did together was as friends. And to see you like this, was exciting to him, but also nerve wracking.

Maeve and Sara sat across from the both of you, taking small sips from their drinks. Maeve smirked at Iwaizumi and egged on the situation.

"What harm could it do?" Maeve joked, knowing full well you teetering on the edge of tipsy and drunk. Sara started to giggle. They both wanted to see you and Iwaizumi together. They had teased you while getting ready to go out, about the crush Iwaizumi had that was so apparent to everyone but you. You had brushed it off saying they were crazy.

Usually when you went out, it was just you and your roommates - never Iwaizumi. You typically became flirty and uncontrollable, according to the both of them. But it was always a good time, and made it easier to meet guys when you all went out. To them, you seemed a little more tame tonight, probably because he was around and he was the only one you were hanging all over.

"Let me get another drink, and then we can go," he said, quickly getting up from his seat and heading over to the bar.

"I think you made him nervous, y/n," Sara teased, as she watched Iwaizumi walk away.

"I mean, you did say he likes me," you bit your lip and shrugged, "Why can't I have fun?"

Maeve snapped at you, "y/n, don't go breaking his heart. That's not very nice."

You took a deep breath, "I've been thinking about it, you know." You stared down at your drink.

Sara looked at you closely. She could tell your cheeks had become flushed and even though you were speaking clearly, the alcohol was starting to hit you. Both her and Maeve believed that you thought about being with Iwaizumi, but they weren't sure if pursuing him in this state was a good idea.

"Maybe you should see how you feel about him tomorrow, when we aren't drinking," Sara suggested nicely, hoping you'd make a rational decision. Sara knew that both her and Maeve could hand their liquor better than you. She wanted you to be in the right head space if you actually wanted to pursue him.

Iwaizumi made his way back to the table and took the seat on the stool next to you.

You leaned your cheek against your palm, and smiled at him. Iwaizumi was aware you were looking at him, but focused on finishing his drink.

"Alright, well I don't need to sit here and watch y/n eye fuck Iwaizumi," Maeve said casually, while getting up from her seat and Sara following suit.

Iwaizumi choked on his last sip, "Wait, what?"

Y/n started to giggle. Despite your current state, you knew Maeve and Sara were trying to get both of you alone. 

"Iwaizumi," Maeve started, "Can you make sure y/n gets home safety tonight?" 

She smiled politely at Iwaizumi, trying to tell him 

"Or let us know she's staying with you," Sara winked, following Maeve who was nudging her for adding that last remark. Both laughing on their way out, Maeve caught one last glimpse of Iwaizumi looking over at you and smiling.

\- - - -

"From there, we don't really know what happened, or what you did. You were just back in your room under the covers once we were home."

Maeve held up her hands to show she was unsure, and turned away.

"I can't believe you said I was eye fucking him," you whispered to yourself.

"What do you even remember after what we told you?" Sarah asked.

"I mean, I remember being there, just not what was said," you rubbed the back of your neck, "it's almost like I can place myself there, but I can't hear anything. So not a whole lot makes sense when I think about it."

You suddenly felt a vibration in your pocket. Without thinking, you checked the message and immediately shoved it back into your pocket.

"Who was that?" Maeve asked unamused.

You stared at her. She knew. And you knew she knew. She just wanted to you to say it. You glanced down at the floor before answering her question.

"It was Semi."


	6. 06

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓯𝓾𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓼 𝓼𝓵𝓸𝔀 - 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓴𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓼

Maeve suddenly started to smirk at you. It wasn't the reaction you were expecting.

"Alright, well let's get ready. we're going to go meet with him," she laughed, almost menacingly.

"You were just saying you didn't want to deal with me later if i saw him!" You exclaimed, confused as to why she suddenly had a change of heart.

"We are not going to hang out," she snapped back, "we are going to make sure you tell him it's over between you two, and then we are going to find Iwaizumi."

Her plan sounded easy, but you knew it wouldn't be as easy once you became face to face with Semi.

Before you could fight her, Sara took your hand and guided you towards your room.

"We need you to look really good tonight though," she smiled at you and started pulling items from your closet.

Maeve leaned against the door frame as you stood there paralyzed. You were feeling grateful that your friends didn't ditch you because they were done dealing with her constant roller coaster of a relationship with Semi. Instead, they wanted to help you move on from it. They knew how toxic it was, and they wanted to see you be happy.

However, you were also scared. Telling Semi off was difficult. He knew actually what to say to you to make you stay with him, and you never said anything that he didn't want to hear. 

Sara then pulled out a black satin pieced strapless jumpsuit.

"Why haven't we seen this?" Sara asked, not taking her eyes off of the piece. She shoved the outfit in your direction.

You held out the outfit. You could still remember the day you bought it.

Why are you buying it then? Iwaizumi's words played back in your mind.

You stood in line at one of the stores you had just passed while walking through the mall with Iwaizumi.

"Because - I feel like I need to buy it. If I let it go now, I'll always wish I bought it," you said holding it out in front of you. You couldn't stop smiling.

"It's a waste of money," he said, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

In the back of your mind, you knew he was right. Where would you actually wear this?

You snapped back into reality. Tonight you would wear it.

\- - - - 

You huddled outside the bar with your roommates. You could easily get out of the cold and head inside, but your nerves were preventing you from doing so.

"I'm freezing, y/n! Can we please go inside and get this over with?" Sara pleaded, her arms crossed as she jumped in placed. Sara decided not to bring a jacket with the intentions of alcohol warming her up.

Maeve, on the other hand, wore a leather jacket, and you in a light faux fur jacket. You both stared at her, and then to each other. 

"Ok, so you're going to go in there so we can get out of the cold, you're going to walk over to him, tell him to go fuck himself, and then we're getting out of there. In and out. Okay?" 

"You have to stop making this sound so easy," you whined.

Sara started to push you towards the front door, with Maeve behind her. As you entered, the smell of alcohol hit you in the face. The place was crowded, but still gave you some room to move near the front of the house. You could feel the bass of the music fill the room, and people trying to talk loudly over it. Usually you and your roommates pre-gamed so you never noticed any of this. You couldn't stomach alcohol beforehand, your nerves made you nauseous. You started to regret your decision.

After standing there frozen for a second, you spotted Semi. He was near one of the side tables across the bar. 

"I'm getting a drink," you rushed over to the bar, not even waiting for Maeve or Sara.

The bartender handed you a shot, and you took it, letting the sting of alcohol run down your throat.

"Fuck, I can't do this," you cupped your face with your hands.

Maeve had a worried look on her face. She knew she was pushing you into this quickly.

"You'll be okay," she cooed, trying to calm you down by rubbing you back, "It's like ripping off a band-aid. And we'll be right here waiting."

Sara had order another round of shots, and handed it you.

"Take one more," She said while taking her shot.

You threw it back, and then handed your jacket off to Maeve. You rolled your bare shoulders back and took a deep breath. You stood there for a second before you made your way towards the table where Semi was.

He leaned against the wall, playing with one of those thin, black plastic straws in his mouth. You could tell by his demeanor that was flirting with the girls around him. His eyes glanced to the side, and a smirk slid across his face. His fingertip traced the jawline of a brunette that leaned in towards him.

The other members of the band were around him as well, each focusing on one of the girls, trying to keep their attention. You almost pitied them. They were all attractive, but Semi usually stole a lot of the attention. You found that alluring, but it also drove you crazy.

As you stepped towards the table, your eyes finally met his. Everything started to feel like slow motion. The way his gaze pulled you closer, and you could feel the heat in your body start to rise to your face. Your heart started to pound out of your chest. His control over you was undeniable. You loved how to felt to be the only girl he was looking at in that moment, even if that moment would soon fade. It always did.

"Hey." 

His voice rang through you. It was beautiful with just one simple word. You could feel your body tense up. You could feel your mind start to go blank.

But you stopped yourself.

Iwaizumi...


	7. 07

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓰𝓲𝓻𝓵 - 𝓿𝓲𝓸𝓵𝓮𝓽 𝓭𝓪𝔂𝓼

"You look really good tonight," he hummed in your ear as he hugged you. Feeling is arms around you was comforting. You were barely able to get a thank you out, trying to stay focused and not get swooned by any of his half hearted compliments.

As he backed away, and leaned back into his seat, he motioned over behind you.

"What are they doing here?" He didn't seem happy you weren't alone. He was never fond of your friends to begin with. But only because Maeve was pretty vocal about how she felt about him. Sara was just there, so he lumped them together.

You peered behind you to see Maeve with her arms crossed, scowling, and Sara leaning against the wall, looking at her phone and sipping her drink.

You looked back at Semi and tried to smile, "I'm not staying long."

You told yourself, if you couldn't think of what to say, just keep saying you were leaving. It would make it easier for your to walk away when you had to.

He reached out and took hold of your hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. As much as you could try to avoid his words, his touch was going to be the hardest for you.

Semi wasn't as horrible as everyone made him out to be. When you two were alone together, he treated you like a girlfriend. He would tell you everything you want to hear, and you could tell he was genuine. You thought about the time he ordered your favorite sushi, and fed you some. The way he laughed when you struggled with your chopsticks. How his kisses were soft and made you melt.

But those memories are the ones the blind you from the fact that when you are out in public, he doesn't treat you the same way. He likes being the center of attention. That came with the fame of being in a band.

You knew you deserved to be treated better.

"You don't want to stay and hang out with me? I've missed you." Semi's words snapped you back to reality. His smile was almost sinister.

At this point, you saw the looks from the other girls around the table. You felt inferior to them, like you shouldn't be the one he should be saying that to.

"I have other plans," you were avoiding eye contact. It was easier to say what you needed to without looking him in the eye.

Semi pulled you in close to him, your body now pressed against him. He held onto you wrist and guided it around his neck. You made no effort to move away though.

"You're not yourself. What did Maeve put you up to this?" he asked, looking her way again, "I know she doesn't like me, but are you seriously going to listen to her? She can be such a bitch sometimes."

He laughed, trying to minimize him calling her that. You felt your eyebrow furrow, and you took a step back.

"What did you just call her?" you could deal with Semi treating you the way he did, but by no means were you going to let him talk badly about your friends.

"What? It's not a big deal, y/n. You know she hates me, who cares if I call her a bitch," He was still laughing, glancing around at the others to agree with him. They all seemed to laugh with him. Your heartbeat started to pick up. He didn't seem to care that you weren't okay with what he just said about Maeve.

"God, you are something else," You glared at him, not losing eye contact this time. You were pissed. It was such a simple comment, but it was about one of your best friends. Someone who just wanted to see you happy this whole time.

Semi held onto your wrist again, forbidding you to leave him.

"What if I don't let you leave?" He wasn't joking around by the tone of his voice, despite the smile he kept so no one would be the wiser.

He didn't like you ditching him. It's something you knew he wasn't used to. He liked the attention. He knew if he couldn't take home someone tonight, at least there was you - and you'd be taking that security away.

"Let go of me," you said in a hushed voice to avoid attention from anyone else around you. You could feel the adrenaline building up in you though. He was starting to make it easier for you to walk away from him. The one little comment about Maeve snapped you out of the ruse of how such a great guy he was. 

"Fine, go hang out with your stupid friends," he huffed, loosening the grip around your wrist, "you stupid bitch."

You felt as though you blacked out for a quick second. You snapped.

The next thing you knew, you were tossing his drink in his face and walking away. You repeated 'oh my god' for what felt like a thousand times before you reached your roommates on the opposite side of the bar - both were jaw-dropped and laughing.

"Let's go," you said, also amazed at what had just happened. But you could feel tears start to well up in your eyes though. You were somewhat happy, but couldn't exactly figure out why you wanted to cry. Because now, you were finally moving on - something you've wanted.

You were walking away from part of your life you wished you had walked away from sooner. You were excited to move on, but felt a sense of pain from leaving behind someone you had became so comfortable with. It was hard to pin point what emotion you felt. 

You tugged Maeve by the wrist, who grabbed Sara as she chugged the rest of her drink before being pulled out the door.


	8. 08

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓲𝓻𝓲𝓼 - 𝓹𝓱𝓸𝓮𝓫𝓮 𝓫𝓻𝓲𝓭𝓰𝓮𝓻𝓼 + 𝓶𝓪𝓰𝓰𝓲𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓰𝓮𝓻𝓼

The adrenaline you felt from what had just happened, started to die down. You held back your tears, as to not ruin your makeup or show your friends that you were even upset about ending things with Semi.

Maeve was laughing with astonishment.

"What was that, y/n?" She said through her laughter. 

"He called you a bitch actually," you said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What an asshole," Maeve rolled her eyes, but she didn't seem bothered by it, "It's funny he even singled me out considering."

You knew what she meant. Maeve was the one to introduce you to Semi in the first place. She had worked with the student council your freshman year with booking performances. She managed to book them when they weren't that big of a name. In turn, she was able to bring you and Sara backstage the night they performed for your school. 

You and your roommates made it a few blocks in silence before Sara finally spoke up.

"So," she dragged the 'o' on before finishing, "where do we find him?"

You you stopped short, and pulled out your phone. You noticed there weren't any messages from Semi. You felt a pain in your heart. He didn't care. He didn't come after you, and he didn't even try to reach out to at least say sorry. But why would he? You threw a drink in his face, and you knew he wasn't serious about you in the first place. Despite this, it didn't minimize the hurt you felt.

After a moment, you scrolled through your contacts trying to find Iwaizumi's number. Eventually, you looked up up at the two girls in front of you.

"I deleted his number," you said with instant regret. You had deleted his contact after class earlier. You were so caught up in what was happening, that it was almost like a habit to erase him when things weren't going your way.

Maeve let out a loud grunt and covered her face with her hands, "Y/n! Jesus Christ!"

You started walking ahead of them, ignoring Maeve's annoyance. You knew you just made this night a lot harder. The only thing you could do was hope he was at his dorm.

Maeve and Sara jogged to catch up with you. You walked together in silence once again. The only sounds that filled the air were cars rushing by, and the low sounds of bass that came from neighboring bars. 

Your mind filled with a million different thoughts. At first, you started to regret what you had just done. Did you make a rash decision - ending things with Semi? You shut your eyes hard. No, stop that, you told yourself. You knew you didn't make the wrong decision, but you still felt some kind of emptiness. It wasn't exactly regret, no matter how much it felt that way. 

Then thoughts of Iwaizumi filled your mind. What if you were making a mistake? You knew he was good for you. He was your friend, and you had thought about a relationship with him before. But you just had another fight because of you. And you still haven't talked about the night that through your whole friendship into orbit. You weren't sure if those feelings he had for you were still there.

"What if," you whispered, slowing your pace, "What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

At this point, you weren't walking anymore. Your friends stopped in their tracks and turned to you in unison. They obviously hadn't thought of this, either. They were both so certain that he still had feelings for you, they never considered that maybe things had changed.

"Why would you say that?" Sara asked.

"He was mad when he found out Semi was back," your voice was soft.

Maeve started to comfort you. She could tell you were having more doubts. Different ones from earlier, but it was a rollercoaster of a night that she felt was her fault.

"I'm sorry I'm making you go through this -" Her apology was cut short. Sara let out a small giggle, as her phone let up her face.

"You guys are going to kill me," her smile was uneasy, "I have one of Iwaizumi's roommates' number."

Maeve smacked her arm, causing Sara to scream and smacked her back.

"That's kind of important!" Maeve yelled.

Sara waved her off, staring at her phone.

"Calm down, I asked him if he's with him now," she was clearly not up for dealing with Maeve's dramatics.

You couldn't take your eyes off of Sara. She was the only one who could tell you where Iwaizumi was, and you felt as though if you dropped your gaze from her, you would miss his response. 

Suddenly, a loud chime came from her direction.

Her lips curled up into a small smile. Her brown eyes peered up into yours.

"They're only down the street," she said, reaching out her hand, "Come on."

You grabbed her hand, and she started to run. You felt as though you could barely keep up with her. Maeve was behind the both of you, yelling to slow down.

Thoughts of Iwaizumi started to flood your mind. Thoughts you realized you never had before. The way his eyes would light up as you talked about your day. And how he would always make you laugh after a bad night with Semi. Or how he always cared for you whenever you drank too much, despite the mood he might have been in. He was always there at your low points to make you feel better, and part of you wanted to do the same for him. You wanted this relationship.

It was all becoming way too real as you neared your destination.

Sara stopped, causing you to slam into her backside. You all stood outside a dimly lit bar. It was a lot quieter than the last spot. You only heard music once the door opened, and people left. 

"Hm, this seems a little different than what I was expecting," Sara clicked her tongue, pulling at your hand.

Your heart started to race the closer you got to the doorway. You were excited for what was to come next. Or nervous. You honestly couldn't tell. You knew this was the right move to make, and you knew Iwaizumi could make you happy.

You could feel the smile on your face vanish the moment you entered the bar. Your hand dropped to your side as you heard Sara saying "oof," but quickly slapping her hand over her mouth, realizing she didn't meant to say anything out loud.

Maeve came storming through the door, clearly upset you both had left her behind. But she stopped short, realizing what you were looking at.

Iwaizumi, with another girl.


	9. 09

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓻𝓲𝓫𝓼 - 𝓵𝓸𝓻𝓭𝓮

You weren't expecting this. Seeing Iwaizumi with someone else.

I mean, you knew he was with his roommates. But you weren't expecting a similar scene as earlier. 

Iwaizumi leaned at the edge of the table. His eyes were fixated on the person next to him. He didn't notice that you and your friends had entered the bar. 

You couldn't move. It was as though you were seeing Semi in front of you again. You watched as Iwaizumi lifted his hand, and sweetly brushed a lock of golden hair out of the girl's face. He tucked it behind her ear, and you watched as she giggled. Her hand covering her mouth as though she was embarrassed. If the bar wasn't so dark, you wouldn't doubt she was blushing.

You felt like you were going to be sick. Maeve and Sara glanced at each other. They weren't oblivious to what you were seeing.

"Maybe," Maeve started, "maybe, this was a bad idea."

You shot her a dirty look. Now wasn't the time for her to have doubts.

Without a word, you sauntered over towards the bar, and made sure you were in view from his table. You leaned your body on the edge, putting most of your weight in your forearms. What were you doing? You couldn't bring yourself to walk over to the table, but acting like he wasn't in the room, felt wrong.

Sara took a seat on the stool beside you and leaned her elbows against the bar top. She played with one of those plastic straws in her mouth. Her legs were crossed, and she casually looked out at the tables, seeing if Iwaizumi had noticed you yet. Maeve, on the other hand, took the spot on the other side of Sara, ordering each of you drinks.

"He looked over here," Sara whispered, keeping her eyes forward, "He's not walking over though."

You sighed. You figured he was still irritated at you from earlier. This was pointless, you thought. There was no way he was going to come over to you, or say anything. He wasn't the type of person. You took a sip of your drink. 

The air started to feel heavy, and the room felt like it was starting to spin. You felt like your body was overheating.

"I'll be right back," you said, pushing yourself up. 

You rushed through the front door of the bar. The cold air hit you like a brick wall. But you needed it to cool down. You could feel tears forming in your eyes again. Your heart was pounding out of your chest. You felt embarrassed that you thought this would work out in your favor. You couldn't stand being in the same room as him, knowing he was flirting with another girl. It was something you expected of Semi, not Iwaizumi - even though you knew it wasn't intentional.

But he doesn't know your feelings, you thought as a tear escaped. You quickly wiped it away so it didn't leave a streak on your face.

Why did it take seeing him with someone else to realize how you felt about him?

"So stupid," you whispered to yourself. You blinked a couple of times to hold back any more tears. You knew your eyes would be red, and that your cheeks would be flushed. 

You needed to get out of there. You didn't want to spend the entire night crying at a bar. You had gone through enough for one night.

You spun yourself around, ready to head back in, but you stopped yourself.

Iwaizumi stood only a few feet away, not saying anything. His hands were shoved in his pockets. He had a scowl on his face. He didn't seem like he wanted to be standing there with you. It made you feel uneasy.

"What's wrong?" He seemed unamused.

You shook your head, you couldn't look at him. A lump formed in your throat that made it hard for you to speak.

"Nothing," was all you could muster out.

He walked the few steps before he was standing right in front of you.

"Stop it," he said firmly, "What's wrong?"

You finally faced him, your glossy eyes locking his. He was taken back. You could tell he wasn't expecting you to be crying the way that you were. He had never seen you like this before. 

"What did he do?" Iwaizumi seemed to care, but his demeanor didn't seem to change. He kept his stoic appearance.

You pressed your palms against his chest.

"He didn't do anything," you let out a small sniffle, "I actually ended things tonight."

Iwaizumi stepped backwards, creating a gap between you two. Your heart dropped. You hadn't wanted to let go of him.

"That's good for you," he had no emotion in your voice. You hoped he would've been a little happy that you made the decision that he wanted. But there was more than a physical gap between the two of you. 

"What happened?" You questioned.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't looking at you anymore. He was looking at people pass by on the opposite of the street.

"What happened that night?" you pushed.

"You know I don't feel like talk -" he started to say before you cut him off.

"Iwaizumi," you pleaded, "What did I do?"

"Can we do this another time? It's not really -" He stared into the window of the bar, his mind was somewhere else, "I don't really have enough time for this."

You could feel yourself losing control. You came here tonight, thinking everything was going perfectly. But now, the pieces were slowly falling a part. You could feel yourself slowly coming a part.

"Then why'd you come out here?" Your voice was harsh. 

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Maeve came over to the table," He didn't need to explain the rest.

He didn't care. A part of you thought he saw you leave, and came after you. Your mind seriously made you think this was some kind of movie. This time, you couldn't keep the tears back. They started to burn your eyes, blurring your vision. You lifted you head up and blinked up at the night sky. You let out an exasperated sound. It wasn't a scream, or a sigh. It was just frustration. 

You brought the edge of your palms to your cheeks, wiping away the tears. You took a few steps away from Iwaizumi before turning around. You felt your body move quickly towards him. You barely had any room between you. Before he could back away, you took his denim jacket in both of your fists.

"I came here tonight," you couldn't look him in the eye, "to tell you I wanted to be with you."

Iwaizumi laughed. He thought this was a joke.

"What? Just because you can't be with Semi?" You looked up at him in disbelief. His eyes were wide, astonished that he even mentioned his name. He had both of his hands on your fists, wanting to pull you off him, but wasn't making any effort to.

"No - fuck Iwa," you said loudly.

Iwaizumi's face softened. You didn't usually call him that. The last time you did, was that night. He loved when you did though. It made him feel closer to you. Somehow, by saying his nickname, he started to take you more seriously. You could feel his body relax, as though he had been tense the entire time you were together.

"Let's walk."


	10. 10

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓭𝓸𝓷𝓽 𝓻𝓾𝓷 𝓪𝔀𝓪𝔂 - 𝓶𝓸𝓽𝓽𝓮

iwaizumi's pov

Iwaizumi could feel the alcohol start to hit him. The warmness filled his body. He drank for than he usually did, probably because he was nervous? He shouldn't have been nervous though. There was no reason to when he was with her. However, she was acting differently tonight. she came off flirty, more than usual.

Then there was the fact that your roommates deliberately left him alone with the girl he's liked the moment he saw her.

He watched as she twirled around a lamp post on their walk home. Her laughter filled the air as she enjoyed herself. It was like he was watching her in slow motion. She called out his name, snapping him out his daydream.

She jumped down, grabbing onto his jacket, and pulling him close to her. She looked up at him from under her long eyelashes. She bit her lip, and slowly raised herself up to be as close to his lips as she could.

Then it happened. Their lips touched. Her lips were soft. Iwaizumi guided his hands around her waste, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, they're tongues twirling around in each others' mouths.

A vibration came from her pocket. He was brought back to reality, wondering if what just happened was real.

Y/n unlocked her phone and started tapping on the keyboard, answering whoever just messaged her. She was so engrossed in the conversation, it was if it nothing had just happened. He wanted to know who was more important to pull her away from him. 

She let out a small laugh, before turning back to Iwaizumi.

"Where to, Iwa?" She sounded so innocent. But he wasn't sure how to answer her question. Of course, he wanted to bring you back to his dorm. He also knew, he didn't want anything to happen more than a kiss in this state. It didn't feel right to him.

Iwaizumi placed his hands behind his head, "We could..."

As much as he wanted to suggest his place, he couldn't finish his sentence. She was distracted again. 

Another text.

"Who are you texting?" His voice sounded annoyed. He didn't want to ruin a good thing, but he couldn't have a conversation without her looking at her phone every few minutes.

Her head popped up, "Hm?"

This frustrated him even more. She didn't even hear his question. It was starting to feel like he was the only one there, and she could move on from this like it was nothing.

"I asked, who are you texting?" He asked the question again, more firmly.

"Oh, Semi." Y/n said nonchalantly.

Hearing his name only made Iwaizumi's heart drop into his stomach. Why him?

"What?" He honestly couldn't believe this was happening.

"What?" She repeated.

He hated how clueless she was acting. How did she not see the problem here? He couldn't believe he let his guard down, and believed that maybe she had moved on from Semi. He thought he finally had his chance.

"Why are you texting him?" He pushed further.

"What's the big deal?" She asked, shoving her phone into her pocket, "So where are we going?"

"It's a big deal to me," Iwaizumi said under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked, trying to make eye contact.

"It's a big deal to me," Iwaizumi blamed the alcohol for the lack of control he had, "You kiss me, but you're texting some asshole you're hooking up with."

"I don't see the big deal," y/n laughed, poking his chest and dragging it down to his abs, "why can't I have both?"

Both? It felt like she delivered a hard blow to his lower stomach. He felt like he couldn't breathe in that moment. He wished he was hearing her wrong.

"What am I to you?" He knew the question was a stretch at this point. 

"What are you?" She laughed, "You're my friend, obviously."

"But we kissed." He felt like a child, having to explain everything that just happened. 

Y/n clumsily sauntered towards him, stopping herself with her finger on the chest. He noticed that she swayed a little bit.

"I kissed a lot of boys," she poked his chest with each word.

Iwaizumi would scream if it wasn't going to cause a problem. He could feel himself getting heated. But a small thought popped into his mind. You weren't his. He had no control over you and what you did. And anyways, you were just friends.

But just friends don't look at each other the way you did. And they certainly don't kiss each other.

"Y/n," Iwaizumi tried to keep his temper under control, "I like you."

Y/n flung her arms around his neck.

"I like you, too, Iwa!" Her voice sounded cutesy, something that was normal whenever she had a little bit too much fun with her friends. 

Iwaizumi slowly started to remove her arms from him, and created some distance between them.

"No, y/n," He sighed, "I really like you. Not just as a friend."

Y/n just stared up at him. No reaction. It was as though she wasn't listening.

Suddenly, she shook her head.

"I think we should go home."

She turned away from him and started to walk in the direction of campus.

Iwaizumi stood there in awe. She completely ignored him, and he didn't know what to do. He told her how he felt, and he completely disregarded his feelings.

Maybe this is it.


	11. 11

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓯𝓸𝓻𝔂𝓸𝓾 - 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝟏𝟗𝟕𝟓

Your heart sank to the pit of your stomach.

He had every right to be mad at you for treating him like nothing, like he was just someone to play with. You said stupid things that night. You could start playing it over and over again in your head. Everything made sense. You could picture it clear as day now that he told you his side of the story. Even though the alcohol clouded your memory, you knew everything Iwaizumi was saying was true.

"I'm sorry," you choked out quietly. Your tears had dried by now. 

"It's fine," he sighed, "I'm over it."

"You're over me?" The words barely came out. You cringed at how you asked, it was almost selfish. But you wanted him to tell you otherwise. You were still holding on to the thin thread of a relationship with him.

"I was with someone tonight," he avoided the question. 

He confirmed something you already knew. You didn't know how serious it was though.

"Do you like her?" You were hoping he'd answer at least one of your questions tonight.

"I don't know," He rubbed the back of neck.

You stared off. The thread was starting to break. 

You started to feel cold. You were shivering, your teeth lightly chattering. You were starting to regret not grabbing your jacket before you walked out of the bar. As your mind wandered, you hadn't noticed Iwaizumi placing his jacket around your shoulders. It was warm. You tugged it closer, wrapping it so it completely engulfed you.

"You look really good tonight," Iwaizumi said, trying to ease the uncomfortableness that was between you two. 

Iwaizumi put his arm around your shoulders, and started guiding you back towards the direction you came.

It stayed silent. What were you supposed to say? For one, you wanted to tell him to stop being nice to you just because you were upset. You hated being pitied by him. Another part of you, just didn't want to say anything else. If he wanted you, he would've made it known. You knew he didn't like playing games. But you knew you only had a short time until you were back at the bar to say what you needed to get off your chest.

You abruptly stopped walking. Iwaizumi's hand glided around your back as he turned to face you. He gave you a confused look.

There was nothing left for you to lose. You could tell him everything you were feeling right now, and either he would outright reject you or tell you he feels the same way. There was always the possibility he wouldn't say a thing, which would destroy you. To you, no answer would be worse than the answer you didn't want to hear.

"Iwaizumi," you started, "I want to be with you. I hated seeing you with someone else. I hate that that's how I figured it out." 

You could see that he wanted to say something, but you put your hand up to stop him.

"Please, let me finish. I don't want to walk home not knowing your answer. I want to know, honestly, what you want. I don't want you to give me the silent treatment or tell me you don't want to talk about this right now," you rushed to get everything off your chest, your eyes were fixated on the ground in front of you, "If I could take back how I acted that night, I would. I don't deserve you, but I want you. I want to be -"

You were suddenly interrupted, but not how you expected. Iwaizumi's mouth was on yours. To your surprise, you kissed him back without hesitation. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck. He had one arm around your waist, while the other hand found its way to your hair, entangling itself. You lips parted, and you teased his tongue with yours.

You wanted more of Iwaizumi as he pressed your body into his. His grip on you tightened, and his hand on your waist drew you in closer, even though you were already as close as you could possibly be. Your bodies needed each other. You needed him. 

When he finally took a breath, he pressed his forehead against yours. Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly to look at you. It felt as though as the uncertainty faded away. You weren't leaving his side anymore. You wanted to keep reliving this moment over and over. You wanted all of him. 

"I'm yours, Iwaizumi."


End file.
